El retorno del torneo
by palcon
Summary: James Sirius cursara 6º curso sin saber lo que le depararía ese año, un año lleno de sorpresa, empezando por la celebración del torneo de los tres magos, renovado, y con además de la presencia de los alumnos de Beauxbeaton y Durmstrang, la aparición en el juego de la figura de "el protector", será James capaz de superar todos los problemas que le deparara el torneo,y las hormonas?
1. El andén 9 y tres cuartos

Bueno, este es mi primer fic después de muchos años leyendo y tal y bueno, espero que me vaya bien y todos disfrutéis de esta historia y bueno, espero vuestros reviews, vuestras críticas ,etc. También agradecer a mi Laura qué me acompaña en esta experiencia ayudándome y apoyándome en todo momento en esta nueva experiencia para mi ;)

Un saludo, y espero que disfrutéis mucho

_**EL RETORNO DEL TORNEO**_

James caminó con paso lento por el andén mientras empujaba el carrito en el que reposaban su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza Mike. Se sabía el trayecto demasiado bien y por tanto, caminaba unos pasos por delante del resto de la familia, dirigiendo la comitiva compuesta por sus padres y sus hermanos. Como cada uno de septiembre desde hacía seis años, la familia Potter se dirigía hacia el andén para despedir a alguno de sus hijos, y desde el año pasado, a todos ellos.

Observó la pared a la que se acercaban, que era la que daba acceso al andén, y luego se giró observando a su familia. En el carrito empujado por Harry, su padre, estaba sentada Lily sobre su propio baúl. James sonrió al ver la cara de felicidad de Lily siempre sonriente y optimista, aún recordaba la emoción que tenía él el año anterior, no cupiendo en sí de gozo al ver que iba a cursar su primer año en Hogwarts junto a sus hermanos mayores. Todos eran consciente de que ella era la princesita de la casa, y todos la trataban como tal: mimada, sobreprotegida, pero con un temperamento que podía hacer temblar Londres entera si se le enfadaba, sin duda era alguien que podía defenderse sola sin problema. Aún así, lo cariñosa que era y las demostraciones que tenía de amor hacia su familia, le aseguraban ese puesto de protegida y amada por todos.

En cambio, al dirigir su mirada hacia su hermano la expresión se puso algo seria al verlo caminar con esos leves aires de superioridad. James bufó y simplemente giró su cabeza observando la pared ante él. No le apetecía seguir mirándolo, ya que notaba que le hervía la sangre, y en parte le aparecía un deje de dolor en su interior que siempre negaba pero que en el fondo sabía que existía ante la separación que se había presentado entre los dos desde que, hacía cuatro años, él entrara en Slytherin y empezara a cambiar.

Tras mirar a su familia de nuevo para asegurar que le seguían, James atravesó la pared que daba acceso al andén donde el tren dirección Hogwarts esperaba a los alumnos deseosos de empezar, como cada año, esa nueva aventura.

Al entrar en el andén, a James se le nubló levemente la vista debido al humo que soltaba el tren, que rugía indicando que cada vez quedaba menos para que sus pitos estridentes sonaran e hicieran a los pasajeros montarse en él. Con rapidez, avanzó esquivando la gran multitud de gente en busca de su amigo desde el primer año en el castillo, al que encontró tras unos minutos lo encontró. Después de unos segundos observando la situación, se acercó a él con una sonrisa y con leve malicia en el rostro, con pasos y con diversión. Pasó un brazo por encima rodeando su cuello, atrayéndolo hacía él con fuerza mientras soltaba una carcajada compañera.

—Deberías cubrir tus espaldas, Wood, o tendré que informar al Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor que debe quitarte el puesto de capitán —dijo James entre risas, observando cómo éste se giró con una gran sonrisa ya que le había reconocido desde el primer momento. Le observó sonriente encontrándose con su amigo de toda la vida, alto aunque no tanto como James, de cabello castaño, con una corpulencia mayor a la normal debido a su fuerte entrenamiento para ser guardián. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color gris penetrante que contrastaba con su tez algo pálida y su cara que denotaba inteligencia y una alegría típica tanto en él como en James, que siempre que podían no paraban de bromear y reír juntos.

—¡Por favor, Potter! ¿Quitarme a mí el puesto? Debería montar en cólera por tener que compartir el puesto con semejante bravucón de poca monta. ¿Cómo has estado, James? Tendrías que haber venido a Ibiza, hubiera sido mítico —añadió entre risas mientras se estrechaban la mano con fuerza, seguido de un fuerte abrazo; llevaban 6 años considerándose prácticamente hermanos.

—Calla ya Arthur, cumple con el puesto que tienes o como capitán te echaré , y sabes que no dudaré en echarte del equipo, solamente eres un simple… capitán —añadió James Sirius, estallando en carcajadas por el juego de palabras. Era conocido por todos la compenetración entre los dos casi desde que se conocieron en primero, y parecía que la directora había tomado eso en cuenta al nombrarlos a los dos capitanes conjuntos del equipo de Quidditch algo que escasas veces sucedía y que entusiasmaba a los chicos.

James se separó de Arthur y golpeó levemente su hombro mientras subía con fuerza el baúl y la jaula con Mike dentro al camarote que había elegido Arthur, introduciéndolo por la ventana abierta. Como siempre, Arthur solía ser más puntual y serio en esas cosas.

—Bueno, ¿te has despedido de tus padres? Vamos a ver a los míos, quieren felicitarte antes de marcharnos. Mi madre está enfadada porque no hayas venido a vernos en verano, dijo que le faltaba su cuarto hijo —.Añadió buscando levemente con la mirada al famoso Oliver Wood, padre de Arthur, uno de los jugadores de Quidditch más conocidos de las últimas décadas y situado entre los mejores guardianes de todo el mundo hasta su retirada hacía pocos años. Aahora se dedicaba a entrenar, eso hacía a Arthur y James tener ciertos privilegios y poder entrar a varios partidos gratis, o recibir consejos suyos en las largas estancias de verano que pasaba con ellos en algunas de sus residencias donde nunca podía faltar un campo de Quidditch —. Tú siempre el preferido de mi madre, ¡cómo no! —James bufó de forma teatral.

—Sí, ayer me despedí de ellos. Tenían que ir a Francia, ya sabes las clasificatorias para el mundial —.Añadió con un leve bufido Arthur para luego mirarle con una leve sonrisa burlona.

—Vamos Potter, deja tus celos para tus primas, soy claramente lo que tu madre busca en un hijo, y no la birria que eres tú —.Añadió entre carcajadas Arthur, minutos después se encontraron llegando a un grupo repleto de personas pelirrojas, rubias, etc. Evidentemente, la familia Weasley, acababa de juntarse en el andén y su característico pelo llamaba la atención de todos. Durante varios minutos hubo un gran jaleo entre los padres, primos y tíos de la familia Weasley hasta que el sonido estridente del timbre del tren sonó por todo el andén indicando que iba siendo hora de subir. Tras varias despedidas se vio el desfile de los primos Weasley entrar por el andén ante la atenta mirada, sobre todo de los hijos de muggles que comenzaban Hogwarts y no conocían nada de la familia Weasley y su gran número de integrantes con esa cabellera tan característica.

Tras verlos subir a todos, James se giró y guiñó un ojo a su madre con tono travieso. Adoraba a su madre y era su principal valedora para que mantuviera esa forma de ser tan traviesa que le caracterizaba. Su nombre estaba compuesto por las dos personas que más adoraba y que tenía el honor de ser comparado siempre, aunque en el caso de la directora Mcgonagall, siempre lo hiciera en modo restrictivo, pero le encantaba oír hablar de su abuelo y del que fue su mejor amigo y padrino de su padre. Cuando lo comparaban con ellos se sentía sumamente halagado, desde joven principalmente su tío George siempre comentaba hazañas que había descubierto que hacían Los Merodeadores, "sus héroes", como describía él mismo con unos ojos que le brillaban como a un niño pequeño al recordar el dulce más delicioso del mundo, y que para él y para el fallecido tío Fred, los merodeadores siempre fue un espejo donde mirarse. Además aquellas historias siempre eran corroboradas por Harry, su padre, que se mostraba algo más restrictivo y duro y no estaba muy a favor de la personalidad de James, tan parecida a la de los merodeadores. En cambio su madre siempre acaba defendiéndole y apoyándole y salvándole de varios líos, por eso siempre le gustaba mostrarse coqueto y divertido con ella; era una forma de agradecerle ese apoyo. Tras mirar a su madre, sonrió dirigiendo su mirada a su padre, que le dedicó un asentimiento.

—Pórtate bien este año, y da saludos al profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Sé bueno, y por favor, escúchame bien, piensa antes de actuar —.Dijo Harry como advirtiéndole de algo que fuera a suceder pronto pero a lo que James no hizo ni caso, desprestigiando sus palabras, harto de advertencias y de intento de colocarle grilletes invisibles que le prohibieran ser libre.

-Sí, papáaaaaaaaa —añadió con pesadez, rodando los ojos con cansancio por escuchar siempre el mismo discurso casi sin hacer caso a las palabras de su padre, hasta que abrió sus ojos —. Espera, ¿el profesor de DCAO? Pero si no…

—Vamos James van a cerrar las puertas —gritó Arthur desde la puerta de entrada al vagón más cercano a su compartimento.

—No te preocupes, ya lo entenderás —dijo su padre con una sonrisa de diversión al imaginarse la sorpresa de su hijo al descubrir quién sería el nuevo profesor y lo dirigió a leves empujones al tren, el cual empezó a moverse en cuanto James subió. James miró a sus padres y tíos mientras éste se alejaba acelerando la velocidad, dejando la estación atrás, se giró aún pensativo y entró en su compartimento, echándose en los sillones del lado izquierdo sin cortarse en absoluto, ya que estaba acostumbrado a compartir compartimento solo con Arthur y cada uno tomaba los sillones de cada lado, así el viaje se hacía más cómodo y relajado. Escuchaba cómo el castaño le hablaba, pero no parecía muy interesante y, la verdad, tampoco estaba pensando en eso. Su cabeza aún andaba analizando las palabras de su padre, algo le decía que ese sería un año diferente a los otros… y no solía fallar en su instinto.


	2. El nuevo profesor y el Torneo

James abrió con ojos y con pesadez se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en los asiento del compartimento, pestañeó levemente para recuperar la visión y observo como Arthur dormía sobre sus sillones del lado contrario al suyo, desde que se habían conocido hace 6 años en el tren cuando empezaban primero, se habían vuelto casi inseparables, se levantó notando sus huesos pesadez y bostezo levemente intentando despertarse por completo para luego salir del compartimento cerrando la puerta tras de él para que nadie molestara a Arthur, James avanzó por el pasillo entre la gente que caminaba por estos saludando a varias personas entrando después a las salas principales del tren donde los compartimentos en vez de ser cerrados, eran abiertos los asientos estaban alrededor de una mesa y en ellos cabían entr personas

James siguió el camino lentamente evitando chocar con la gente y mirando los grupos de personas sentadas a los lados hasta acercarse al grupo de pelirrojos que había casi al final de la sala haciendo un gran revuelo, James se acercó y al llegar poso sus manos en la mesa alrededor de la que estaban sentadas la mayoría de las primas Weasley

-Hermosas damiselas indefensas, ya llego su caballero que protegerá su vida y honor, algún señor malvado del que deba defenderos hasta la muerte si fuera necesario?-Dijo James de un modo teatral y exagerado para después mirarle de forma burlona escuchando con diversión como todas las chicas Weasley compuestas en ese momento por Lily, Molly, Lucy y Dominique empezaron a soltar improperios criticando que las protegiera tanto y que les diera tan poca libertad, James abrió la boca para responder a las chicas siguiéndose burlando de ellas cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, este soltó un quejido como queja por el golpe y llevo la mano a su nuca rascándose donde recibió el golpe para minimizar el dolor mientras observaba como la pelirroja que faltaba acababa de llegar

-James, déjate de tonterías, te he dicho mil veces que nos dejes tranquilas, y si vas diciendo que eres caballero, al menos preséntate con armadura, no me importaría, sería muy divertido captar la imagen en movimiento con la cámara y mandarlo a toda la familia como felicitación de navidad-Comentó Rose mirándole con una sonrisa burlona demostrando su maestría para no dejarse mandar por nadie como la digna hija de Hermione Granger, la persona que había puesto en jaque a casi todo el ministerio con su defensa enfervorizada de los elfos y demás criaturas sin apoyo, el resto de la familia exploto en carcajadas ante la escena que se representaba en la mente de cada uno las palabras de Rose imaginándose a James en armadura, James la miro con una ceja alzada aparentemente enfadado aunque si por algo destacaba era por soler tomárselo todo a broma, lo que solía exasperar a la gente y sabía que a Rose sobre todo por lo que le atacó de esa forma

-Oye pelirroja número 2, no te rías de mi o me vengare-dijo James de modo amenazante burlándome de ella llamándola de forma cómica por un numero debido al gran numero de pelirrojas que había en la familia, después se acerco a la mesa donde estaban sentado los chicos Weasley, y se sentó junto a el pelirrojo Fred quedándose enfrente el castaño Hugo y el rubio Louis, en realidad era divertido el popurrí que existía en la familia, una de las cosas que ocasionaba tener una familia tan grande

Durante una hora y media o así, estuvieron riendo y charlando alegremente , la verdad es que la familia no es que fuera precisamente silenciosa sino mas bien destacaban por su característico estruendo, cuando James voy que ya anochecía se levanto y se despidió de todos con una sonrisa, aunque fuera sobreprotector con su familia siempre había buen ambiente y ninguna de sus primas podía negar que él se preocupaba por ellas las trataba de forma cariñosa y estaba ahí siempre que le necesitaban. Tras despedirse caminó saliendo de las salas comunes del tren entrando al pasillo en dirección a su compartimento

Cuando paso a la zona de pasillos notó que chocó con alguien y se giró para pedir disculpas pero se detuvo en su decisión cuando se encontró con su hermano, moreno, algo más bajo que él y mirándole a través de sus gafas de un modo frio y distante, la expresión de James cambió al momento a una de desagrado y molestia mirando con asco a Malfoy y Zabini que como era normal siempre le acompañaban

-Enano que se supone que haces? No deberías estar por ahí poniendo caras de asco y todo eso que tan bien se os da a las serpientes y con lo que tan geniales os sentís?-Añadió James tras soltar un bufido y mirarlo con bastante desagrado, odiaba sus compañías y como estás habían conseguido que los dos hermanos, que de pequeños, aunque no paraban de pelear , eran inseparables, ahora fueran distantes y fríos

-Ja! Que gracioso James, y cuéntame has tenido que entrenar mucho para conseguir ese humor? O es que tienes ese don de parecer idiota desde que nacistes?, bueno no sé ni para que pregunto, si lo sé de sobra, aains una pena que no hubiera solución para ti-Inquirió Albus con una sonrisa bastante burlona acompañado de las risotadas de las demás serpientes

-Que te jodan Albus, largaos a seguir vacilando y creyéndoos los mejores-Añadió con frialdad James finalizando la conversación y se alejo con desagrado mostrándole una peineta por encima de su hombro mientras se alejaba; al pasar a la siguiente zona del tren ya perteneciente a los compartimentos individuales en la cara de James apareció una sonrisa maliciosa al ver una cabellera castaña más que conocida por él, James se acerco sigilosamente y tomando su cintura James hizo girar a la chica para luego ponerla contra una de las paredes del pasillo al principio con expresión de sorpresa y luego con una sonrisa traviesa

-Vaya Potter, ya tardabas en aparecer-Dijo Nathalie Nott, la hija pequeña de Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass, con una leve sonrisa divertida para luego apartar a James de un empujón aparentando enfado

-Vamos Nott, sabes que me extrañastes, te encanto demasiado-Dijo James aparentando egocentrismo, la verdad le divertía el comportamiento con Nathalie, desde primero habían tenido la típica relación de odio entre Gryffindor y Slytherin , sin en cambio a partir de cuarto no se cortaban mucho en demostrar la atracción física que había entre los dos y que les había hecho pasar más de una noche a escondidas, además a James le encantaba también fastidiar a su hermano que sabía que aun siendo Nott dos años mayor que él, se sentía muy atraído por ella y se moría de envidia cada vez que la veía con él

Durante unos minutos James se dedicó a coquetear con la chica para al final despedirse de la chica divertida ya que sabía que la chica era caprichosa y odiaba que le cortarán así el rollo

Al fin consiguió entrar en el compartimento encontrándoselo vacio, al principio le extraño pero luego supuso que Arthur estaría en la reunión de prefectos que solían hacer en el tren

James se cambió de ropa colocándose el uniforme y la capa mientras notaba el tren como se iba deteniendo hasta quedar inmovilizado, tras unos minutos de agobio saliendo del tren junto a los demás alumnos aun llegó al andén de Hogsmeade, tras los típicos saludos con Hagrid y no conseguir encontrar a Arthur terminó por subirse al carruaje de sus primos que les llevarían a Hogswarts

Minutos entraba en el salón comedor buscando su asiento normal extrañado de que Arthur aún no hubiera llegado, hasta que pasados unos minutos lo vio llegar al fin bastante emocionado, eso le extraño , aun no había empezado a formular la pregunta cuando Arthur llego como un torbellino sentándose a su lado emocionado mientras decía

-Por Merlín James, no te lo vas a creer, esto es genial, este año se…-Arthur tuvo que callar cuando las puertas se abrieron del gran comedor y entro la comitiva de alumnos de primero comandada por el profesor Flitwick , toda la ceremonia empezó a funcionar y todos tuvieron que guardar silencio cuando el sombrero empezó a cambiar

Los segundos después de que el sombrero acabara canción hubo un silencio absoluto, hacía tiempo que las canciones del sombrero se limitaban a alabar la paz y la unidad del mundo mágico, pero ese año extrañamente instaba a que lo más importante sería la defensa de los colores y el honor de su castillo, el terror se apodero de muchos en sus caras al imaginar otra batalla de Hogwarts pero la calma que mantenían los profesores daba esperanza a que podía ser un malentendido, tras unos minutos , la profesora Mcgonagall avanzó hasta el atril y el águila que lo formaba abrió sus alas de forma ostentosa indicando que comenzaría el discurso

El discurso paso con lentitud y a punto de vista de James cada año estaba mejor trabajado, había que reconocerle el honor a la profesora, después de sus discursos pocos podían resistirse a caer dormidos en la cama de aburrimiento, un trabajo nada fácil para lo que la profesora tenía un don

-Y recordad, el Bosque estará prohibido para todo aquel que no tenga autorización, y bueno, llegó la hora de las presentaciones, como sabréis el profesor de DCAO , el señor Murphy se marchó de vuelta a América ante el puesto que le ofrecieron en el colegio de magia Houdini, por lo tanto su sustituto este año será un viejo conocido para todos vosotros, Theodore Lupin-Anunció finalmente la profesora, Ted se levanto en su asiento con su habitual pelo turquesa y saludo a la gente con una sonrisa mientras el gran comedor estallaba en aplausos y James mantenía una cara de sorpresa

con el lio del tren, James había olvidado completamente las palabras de su padre y ahora lo entendía todo, además también había entendido porque todos los Weasley se habían puesto a cuchichear al entrar al salón y porque lo habían mirado como si no se diera cuenta de algo evidente, sin duda James ni se había dado cuenta de que Ted había estado todo el rato en la mesa de los profesores y además al estar acostumbrado a su pelo tan llamativo casi ni se percató, pero cuando su mente lo asimiló apareció una sonrisa malévola y traviesa en su cara que se constato con la de Arthur, tener a él ahijado de tu padre, a casi un hermano mayor para ti en un puesto de profesor en el colegio podría darte unos privilegios de los que abusar y James no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

Tras el estruendo general que duro bastantes minutos ya que todos los cursos superiores lo conocían ya que hacia escasos 4 años que había terminado Hogwarts, y volver sin duda era una cara muy conocida por todos

-Sí, sí , sin duda se agradece el recibimiento al señor Lupin que por cierto también ocupara el puesto de jefe de la casa Gryffindor, ya que es el único profesor que cursó en esa casa que pueda ocupar el puesto, pero hay otro tema que querría, este año volveremos a celebrar uno de los eventos más importantes del mundo mágico, tras unas negociaciones largas y una renovación bastante completa de los estatutos y normas, hemos decidido, que ha llegado la hora de que se vuelva a celebrar, y por excepción de nuevo en Hogwarts, el Torneo de los Tres Magos!-Anunció la profesora para finalizar con su discurso ante la expresión de asombro de todo el Gran Comedor a excepción de los prefectos que ya habían conocido la noticia en la reunión

-Los colegios de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se presentarán dentro de dos días y espero que todos actuéis de modo adecuado y dejéis en buen lugar al colegio-Añadió con un tono más de una abuela que advierte a su nieto de que no haga nada malo de manera bastante cercana y entrañable-Además, debido al avance en los hechizos y la mejor preparación académica, hemos decidido que a partir de este año, a los alumnos de 6º que cumplan los 17 años antes de que finalice el torneo en mayo, puedan presentarse también, pero el torneo se ha renovado y mucho, ya se os informará a partir de la llegada de los colegios, de momento, todos a la cama, mañana comienzan las clases, buenas noches-Finalizó la directora con una expresión divertida, acababa de dejar en shock a cientos de alumnos con unas solas palabras

James miró boquiabierto a Arthur y este asintió leyéndole la mente, para que estuviera seguro que lo que había escuchado era cierto, casi nadie pensaba que volvería a celebrarse el torneo tras la muerte hacia ya más de 20 años de Cedric Diggory y el torneo volvería a celebrarse y en Hogwarts, sin duda aparentaba ser un gran año y además tanto él, que cumplía años a principios de Mayo, como Arthur, que los cumplía en Febrero, podrían presentarse, y parecía que los Weasley se habían dado cuenta del mismo detalle ya que todos miraban fijamente a James con una expresión de sorpresa, desde que era pequeño, el siempre había dicho que desearía presentarse al torneo y vencerlo en nombre de Gryffindor mientras toda la familia le desilusionaba diciendo que nunca volvería a celebrarse y ahora, tenía la oportunidad ante sí, aunque las últimas palabras de su padre antes de salir el tren aun resonaban en su mente cobrando ahora una perfecta coherencia "Piensa antes de actuar" él sabía la ilusión que le hacía esa oportunidad y no pensaba dejarla marchar.


	3. El profesor Lupin

-PERO QUE DICES ARTHUR, ESO ES URGENCIA NIVEL 4 Y DEBERIAS HABERMELO DICHO!-Recriminó James mientras entraban los dos a su más que conocido cuarto en Hogwarts que ahora tenía en la puerta el titulo de alumnos de sexto, detrás de este le seguía Arthur con una expresión de divertida al ver a James tan alterado, reconocía que quizás no debería habérselo callado peor cuando vio que la directora se acercaba a hablar al atril sabía que sería más divertida la expresión que tendría James al enterarse de la noticia, aunque claro ahora le tocaba recibir sus regaños, no solía verlo enfadado y lo conocía demasiado por lo que sabía que no le duraría mucho ya que la emoción de hablar sobre el tema con él le haría calmarse así que lo trato con tranquilidad el tema

-Vamos James, también sabes que puede ser un nivel 2, reconozco que casi 3 pero oye Mcgonagall estaba ya para contarlo que mas daba? No te das cuenta, podemos presentarnos al torneo, podemos cumplir nuestro sueño de representar a Hogwarts-Dijo Arthur mientras zarandeaba a James levemente como si lo intentara despertar de un sueño profundo con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión confusa de este

James se sintió zarandeado y luego camino confuso hasta su cama y se quedo pensativo unos segundos con la cabeza agachada como si no supiera donde esta estaba y después de unos segundos elevo su mirada con una sonrisa cómplice y traviesa implantada en si rostro, entonces Arthur supo que James acababa de darse cuenta de la magnitud de esa noticia y lo que eso podía representar a aquel año que tenía por delante, Arthur se acercó y tras chocar la mano con su amigo juntos se sentaron a hablar cada uno desde su cama a como sería aquel torneo que pruebas podría haber y por supuesto, el modo en el que acabará ganando James el torneo hasta que finalmente pasada una hora y tras llegar sus compañeros de cuarto decidieron irse a dormir ya que al día siguiente comenzarían las clases.

Como cada 2 de septiembre los alumnos de Hogwarts se despertaban pronto ya que el día donde sus clases comenzaban, para algunos era su primera experiencia en el castillo y entusiasmados se levantaban pronto para ducharse y bajar al salón comedor donde les aguardaban unas exquisiteces por desayuno, en cambio los alumnos mayores solían tomarse todo aquello con más relajación y tranquilidad, y luego estaban los casos apartes de James y Arthur quienes a falta de escasos 20 minutos para el comienzo de las clases James seguía durmiendo y Arthur salía de la ducha con tranquilidad y detrás de él le seguía un cubo repleto de agua como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, segundos después James estaba de pie sobre la cama en una posición de defensa bastante ridícula empapado de agua por completo y buscando inútilmente su varita en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras improperios inundaban la habitación en contra de Arthur, 6 años ayudaban a mucho, como a conocerse tan bien que Arthur sabía de sobra que durante el primer mes a James de costaba adaptarse a su nuevo horario de madrugar a lo que Arthur solía ser el encargado de despertarlo durante el mes, que como él llamaba, "el mes de las perrerías", a las que también como los años le habían enseñado siempre era bueno retirar la varita de James de sus pantalones de dormir para protegerse de Hechizos a cuál más dañino y peor tanto para el bienestar de Arthur como para él futuro de su familia

Tras esos primeros minutos donde Arthur se divertía y mucho al ver como cada año el repertorio de James aumentaba considerablemente, seguramente por los veranos que pasaba con sus tíos Fred y Ron, James se duchaba y tras vestirse los dos, con rapidez bajaban de forma casi automática por los distintos pasillos que podían encontrar por el castillo y que sabía de memoria gracias a una de las herencias que James había recibido de su padre al entrar en primero, el mapa del merodeador, que al principio no les fue de muchas ayudas ya que la guerra ocurrida en ese castillo hacia más de 20 años y que tras varios años había logrado actualizar incluyendo los pasadizos nuevos o eliminando los debido a la guerra o la reforma parcial del castillo debido a derrumbes, etc. Había dejado inhabilitados.

Cuando llegaron al comedor , ya semivacío porque todos habían ido a sus respectivas clases con tiempo de sobra, se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y James cogió el horario mientras se colocaba una tostada con mermelada en la boca

-Vagüe a prigmefa tefemos al profegzor Lonfbottond-Intentó decir James mientras masticaba la tostada y recibía una mirada de reproche de Arthur que aunque lo entendió le quito el horario de mala gana a James dándole un golpe en la nuca

-Mastica bien idiota-Dijo aguantando una risa y luego mirando el horario-Perfecto pues entonces tenemos ahora herbología y después dos horas con tu "primo" Ted antes de la comida y después transformaciones con la directora, anda larguémonos, no creo que el profesor Longbottom nos regañe pero será mejor no mosquearle-*Dijo Arthur y juntos se marcharon, minutos después entraron a los invernadores soportando la leve reprimenda del profesor por llegar tarde, por suerte solo había dado el típico discurso de principio de curso

La primera parte de la mañana pasó lenta, la verdad nunca le apasionó la herbología a pesar de que el profesor era bueno y se portaba bien con ellos, aunque eso no evitaba que no le gustara la idea de tener que estudiarla para llegar a Auror al igual que su padre

Cuando el profesor dio la clase por finalizada los alumnos se marcharon y tras quedarse a solas James se acercó y dio los típicos saludos que le encargaba su madre para él , tras ver la emoción del profesor, algo que siempre divertía a James ya que era alegre e ilusionante como un joven adolescente se marchó juntándose con Arthur que le esperaba en la puerta y juntos subieron hasta la clase de DCAO, al llegar vieron a los alumnos de Slytherin esperando junto a ellos, lo que hacía el típico cruce de miradas de odio entre la serpientes y los leones

Cuando la puerta se abrió fueron pasando dentro de la sala y se sentaron en la segunda fila bastante centrada observando el aula de siempre, poco a poco los pupitres fueron ocupándose de alumnos hasta que todos estuvieron en su sitio, después de unos minutos la misma puerta que habían entrado los alumnos se abrió y descubrió una figura varonil que avanzó unos pasos haciendo que todos giraran ya que observaban la puerta del despacho esperando que saliera por ahí el profesor

La figura avanzó hasta la zona del profesor colocándose frente a la pizarra y al girarse les dedicó una sonrisa divertida a los alumnos mostrando sin temor su cabello azulado

-Bienvenidos, a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nivel 6, yo seré vuestro profesor este años, Theodore Lupin, aunque decidme Ted, seguramente os sonare, si quizás os suene mi nombre, de que podrá ser ? quizás salí en el periódico? OOOOH esperad, creo que ya sé de qué os suena, la directora dijo mi nombre anoche, pero claro la noticia de después del torneo lo envolvió todo y tomó todo el protagonismo-Dijo Ted mientras se movía frente a los alumnos de forma en parte teatral causando leves risas y además James podía percatar como más de una alumnas estaban embobadas mirando al profesor, sobre todo las Slytherin entre ellas Nott, seguramente por no tener tanto contacto como los Gryffindor con el profesor, con quién estaban acostumbrados a su comportamiento desvergonzado y divertido cuando el aún formaba parte de la casa de los leones hacía escasos 4 años

-Pero bueno, eso en principio da igual-Prosiguió el profesor Lupin mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa del profesor con aire juvenil y despreocupado-Si el Torneo quiere tener el protagonismo, démoselo, todo para él, así que hablemos del Torneo, muchos estaréis emocionados, y muchos jurabais vencer la copa cuando aún manteníais el chupete entre vuestros labios-Inquirió con un toque divertido mirando directamente a James-Pero debéis saber que es una prueba donde debéis hacer muestra de todo vuestro poderío y vuestra capacidad mágica, agradeced que permitirán participar también a los de 6º o sea vosotros, tendréis la oportunidad de demostrar que sois los mejores, pero a la vez, tenéis el problema de tener que no solo sobrellevar la problemática del Torneo, sino además enfrentaros a las dudas y ofensas a vuestra edad y capacidad mágica, y servidor, aquí presente-Lupin bajo de la mesa con un leve salto quedando en un porte estilo poderoso-Seré el encargado de acompañaros en toda esta aventura que tendréis por delante, ya que es el encargado de supervisar al campeón y a su respectivo protector-Añadió mientras volvía a caminar a paso lento siguiendo su discurso

-OOh vaya, es cierto el protector, ese segundón no? El que protegerá al campeón, bah, una figura secundaría sin más, un paripé impuesto por los colegios para poder continuar el torneo después de los problemas del pasado no? -Dijo mirando a los alumnos como si les leyera el pensamiento a cada uno-Pues me temo, que no , el protector es una figura casi más importante que la del campeón, el protector, tendrá la posibilidad de unir su mente con el campeón durante las pruebas, hará que se enfrente a los peligros como el propio campeón, dos mentes serán las que afronten las pruebas, y dos personas conseguirán la gloria si consiguen conquistar la copa, pero la postura del protector, no solo será el encargado de aconsejar y ayudar al Campeón, sino de su rescate, habrá mucha seguridad, pero siempre, en momentos de dificultad, el que estará más cerca del campeón, el que llegará primero en su rescate, será el protector, e incluso será, el que pueda sostener la vida del campeón, en equilibrio en el pequeño hilo de seda que decide si vives, o mueres, si pierdes el equilibrio y caes al abismo de la muerte-Afirmó poniéndose más serio, si algo se podía describir en la persona de Ted , era de que desbordaba personalidad por los cuatro costados

No os alarméis, el Torneo es seguro, pero si hasta un simple resfriado, puede llevarse una vida si no se atiende adecuadamente, imaginaros unas pruebas peligrosas –La mirada de Ted se posó sobre cada uno de sus profesores que pudo observar como sus pupilas pasaron de un azul a juego con su cabello, a un negro oscuro y penetrante-Esto no es un juego, esto es un Torneo, y aquí, si se entra, es para vencer, y entre ustedes, ahora ahí perdedores, ninguno es un campeón, pero todos y cada uno de ustedes, será un campeón, y se le podrá recordar una gloriosa victoria, si le acompaña, cuerpo, mente, y habilidad mágica, y será mi objetivo , lograrlo, señoras y señores, bienvenidos, a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el año, más Oscuro, de los últimos veinte años, que empiece la clase-Termino con completa seguridad y haciendo un fuerte movimiento con su varita , pronunciando palabras que ninguno atino a escuchar bien las ventanas de la sala se abrieron y la pared contraria a las ventanas se amplió con facilidad dejando un gran espacio para practicar debido a que en la reforma del colegio se mejoraron las paredes y techos para hacer el castillo más manejable y utilizable

Los alumnos miraban sorprendidos como la sala se ampliaba y como el profesor seguía trabajando en aclimatar el lugar para el entrenamiento , realmente aun estaban impactados por todo el discurso anterior y la actitud del profesor y aun se escuchaba algún tímido suspiro de las chicas embelesadas, y pasados unos minutos el profesor terminó de arreglarlo todo y se giró mirando a los presentes

-Señoritas y caballeros, levántense, acérquense y colóquense en posición de defensa, se podría decir que para ustedes, hoy comienzan el Torneo de los tres magos, hoy al salir de esta clase, sabrán, si son dignos de echar su nombre al Cáliz y tener alguna posibilidad, de participar en el trofeo, acérquense campeones-Añadió Ted con seriedad pero añadiendo una sonrisa ladeada y traviesa sabiendo la impresión del momento, pero realmente, se podría decir, que para ellos, había comenzado también el Torneo


	4. La llegada de los colegios y la chica

Los chicos empezaron al salir del aula con diferente comportamiento, algunos iban cabizbajos ya que se había demostrado que no eran dignos de participar en aquel torneo. La mayoría, en cambio, caminaban en silencio, pensativos ante sus resultados en aquella primera clase, sin duda, impactante de la que todos comentaban no haber tenido una igual nunca y de la cual salían un poco conmocionados, también porque ante ellos se presentaba la oportunidad de participar en el Torneo, en cambio, cuando James y Arthur salieron fue entre risas y bastante alegres ya que habían superado esa clase sin problemas y les ilusionaba tener más cerca la posibilidad de escribir sus nombres en el tiempo a través de la participación en el Torneo.

Durante el resto del día los dos estuvieron algo perdidos y pensativos en el resto de las clases o incluso en las comidas también por el anuncio de que los colegios llegarían al día siguiente por lo que las clases de ese día quedarían anuladas y a la noche se celebraría una gran cena para darles la bienvenida, hasta entonces, los dos habían pensado mucho en quien podría participar del colegio que cualidades tendrían pero aun no habían pensado en que llegaría en los otros colegios ni en que destacarían aunque tenían una ligera idea por lo que les habían contado sus padres de cada uno de los colegios.

Tras la cena, James y Arthur subieron hasta la sala común sin mucha prisa y al entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda vieron varias personas de cabello pelirrojo sentadas en los sillones que se giraron a la puerta como si hubieran estado esperando a alguien, en cuanto vieron a James se levantaron y acercaron a ellos mientras la mayoría hablaban en tropel haciendo que los chicos se rieras y se miraran entre ellos antes de que James interviniera.

-Vale, vale , matojo de zanahorias, calmaros y respirad y contadme que pasa de uno en uno, a ver, otorgare el honor mmm a quien se lo daré?, aah por supuesto a las más bella de todas, las princesita Lily que por cierto no tendrá novio hasta por lo menos los eeeem 40 y tantos?-Dijo James causando las risas de los primos ante su sobreprotección y las quejas del resto de la familia, la cual estaban casi todos excepto los escasos primos que pertenecían a otra casa diferente a la de los leones.

-1º James, te he dicho mil veces que me dejes en paz ya tengo 12 años como sigas así se lo diré a mama y te dejara sin tu lechuza Mike por lo menos un mes-Añadió con tono refunfuñón molesta ante tanta sobreprotección para luego sonreírle de modo encantador como la niña que quiere algo y que con esa sonrisa lo conseguiría de cualquiera.

-2º , hermanito, todos aquí, bueno, todos estamos deseosos de saber qué piensas, eres el único de nosotros que está en el colegio que está en un curso superior que quinto y todos sabemos que deseabas participar en el torneo, pero no te hemos visto desde ayer, y entonces, estamos nerviosos, pensamos que quizás no querías participar o algo-

James abrió la boca para abrir pero se quedó un momento pensativo, era cierto, desde que anoche la profesora había confesado el secreto había estado muy pensativo, y luego había subido con Arthur a toda prisa al cuarto, a la mañana siguiente había bajado tarde a desayunar y luego las clases y en las comidas algo apartado, no había hablado con ningún primo desde el viaje en el carruaje hasta el castillo.

-eeem bueno, sí, he estado algo perdido lo reconozco, pero estad tranquilos, sabéis de sobra que voy a participar, es evidente que me van a coger, porque no hay nadie mejor que yo, además, mirar que escudero llevo en Arthur, por cierto, sabes limpiar zapatos y decirme lo genial que soy no? Porque si no sabes no me interesas y me busco a otro –Dijo entre risas en tono engreído notándose la diversión que sentía cuando se comportaba así y causando las risas de sus primos al ver la expresión de asco dibujada en Arthur al imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo esas cosas que James había dicho, los primos conocían a James de sobra, sabían que no era para nada engreído o narcisista, más allá de la tremenda confianza que tenía en sí mismo, pero aparte de eso solía ser bastante humilde y tranquilo, pero les hacía mucha gracia cuando este tomaba esa postura engreída.

-Más vale que no se te ocurra hacerle eso a Wood y nos chivaremos a nuestros padres y cuando el venga el próximo verano te tendremos a ti lavándole hasta los calcetines después del partido de quidditch entre primos contra titos – Saltó Rose ante la mirada horrorizada de James, que bufó y se fue a sentar a un sillón abatido y derrotado.

-Tú siempre metiéndote en todos lados pelirroja número Dos-Añadió en un tono un tanto infantil que denotaba que había sido derrotado ante la sonrisa de Rose, que como siempre y notándose los genes de su madre solía salir en defensa de quien lo necesitara, además, recibiendo la mirada divertida de Arthur al ver cómo le defendían a él en vez de a James y se fue a sentar con este mirándole divertido.

-EEEY, Vamos James, sabes que eso no lo haría, pero oye, tengo otras cualidades de genial escudero, como beberme tu alcohol, robarte a tus ligues o incluso que tus primos me quieran más a mí que a ti-Dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas ante lo que estaban haciendo con el pobre James.

-tsss si lo sé, no te llevo cada verano con nosotros desde que te conozco-Dijo James algo cabizbajo aunque luego se levanto con rapidez como si hubiera recibido energías renovadas-Pero sabéis qué? Por mucho que digáis no podréis conmigo, yo llevo los apellidos Potter y Weasley y voy a entrar en ese torneo y lo voy a vencer, y os voy a callar a todos, y el trofeo, lo pienso colocar en mi baño!, para que cada vez que vayáis a ir al baño en mi casa, lo veías y observéis como vuestras palabras se las tragó el retrete-James les sacó la lengua en un gesto algo infantil, un comportamiento que siempre se apoderaba de él siempre que estaba entre familia, mientras que los demás componentes empezaron a reír ante la ocurrencia del mayor de ellos pero que demostraba la confianza que tenía en sí mismo y que no se dejaba vencer por nadie, todos sabían que James era un payaso y muy bromista, pero haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera de ellos y nunca se rendiría y aun mas cuando le dijeran que no conseguiría lograr algo.

Durante el resto de la noche estuvieron riendo y bromeando un rato para luego pasar a hablar del torneo donde todos demostraban la ilusión que les hacía este y que James fuera a participar imaginándose lo que ocurriría si este fuera escogido hasta que dieron las 12 y Arthur como prefecto que era los mandó a la cama a todos algo que solo se atrevía a hacer él debido a la confianza que había, como decían los otros prefectos, quién en su sano juicio le dice a un grupo de 7-8 Weasley que dejen de hacer ruido y suban a dormir y le hagan caso? , Simple, uno que esté integrado en aquel ruidoso grupo como era Arthur.

James y Arthur subieron hasta su cuarto ya cuando todos se hubieron marchado y se echaron cada uno en sus camas mientras Arthur sacaba de debajo de la suya una botella de whisky de fuego que tras darle un trago se la pasó a James que le miró divertido

-Pero bueno?, ya recién empezado el curso y empezamos con los contrabandos, sabes Arthur, eres el mejor prefecto del colegio, seguro que es por la magnífica influencia que tienes-Dijo James entre risas dándole un trago para luego cerrar los ojos un momento recostado sobre la cama tranquilo-Pfff tío, la verdad, aún no me creo que esté pasando esto, el torneo en Hogwarts, Ted de profesor, mis primos viendo como mi sueño se hace realidad, e incluso van a venir decenas de francesitas a conocer al campeón más sexy de Hogwarts en los últimos tropecientos años-Añadió con una sonrisa ladeada traviesa y juguetona que causo la risa de Arthur que recibió la botella que le había devuelto James y a la que dio un trago

-No vienen a verte idiota, vienen al Torneo a vencerte, pero oye, estoy contigo, siempre viene bien que haya decenas de francesitas corriendo por los colegios, sin duda este año vamos a tener chicas donde elegir, que más pedimos?-Las risas estallaron en el cuarto aunque no muy fuertes para no despertar al resto de compañeros mientras dormían y así estuvieron hasta que acabaron la botella mientras charlaban para después acostarse, sin duda el próximo día sería muy entretenido.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos no tenían que madrugar ya que habían cancelado las clases de ese día por lo que no tenían mucha prisa, por extraño que parecía el primero en despertar fue James, quién tras vestirse se fue dejando a Arthur dormir tranquilo.

Tras bajar a la sala común y ver que no había nadie, al menos que a él le interesara, salió de esta y se dirigió con paso lento hacia el comedor cogiendo algún atajo; estaba bajando las escaleras hacia el 3º piso cuando vio como una chica de cabellera negra se introducía por la puerta que daba entrada a los pasillos de este piso, James sonrió con malicia, ya que había reconocido esa cabellera sobradamente, y se introdujo también en los pasillos, caminó con rapidez hasta alcanzarla y verificó que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo antes de que rodeara su cintura con los brazos y la pusiera con suavidad contra la pared pegándose a ella hasta quedar sus cuerpos cercas, los ojos color chocolate de James, como los de su madre , se fijaron en los negro de la chica y observó la sonrisa traviesa que se acababa de fijar en el rostro de la chica.

-Vaya, señorita Nott, buscándome tal vez? Se nota que no sabes vivir sin mi-Dijo James de forma egocéntrica dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada y traviesa mientras las manos del chico rodeaban la fina cintura de la chica.

-Vamos Potter, déjate de tonterías, sabes de sobra que de ti no quiero ni la calderilla-Añadió con tono cortante Nathalie pero sin hacer ningún intento de separarse del chico, sino todo lo contrario, apoyo sus manos en el pecho del chico mientras acercaba mas a mi rozando sus dedos con los pectorales del chico por encima de la ropa del uniforme.

-mmm segura?, yo diría que estas deseosa, de que tengamos uno de nuestros encuentros, hace que no estás conmigo desde junio, seguro me extrañas-James le guiño un ojo mientras la miraba fijamente con un toque provocativo.

-No te creas, en Estados Unidos saben tratar muy bien a las chicas, sin duda ha sido mi mejor verano con diferencia, no ves el cutis que traigo?-comentó con una sonrisa coqueta mientras deslizaba un dedo por la camisa del uniforme del chico abriendo con habilidad los primeros botones de esta mientras su oscura miraba atravesaba los ojos del chico.

-Dudo que lo haga tan bien como yo, se que te encanta por mucho que te niegues preciosa-Dijo James con tono travieso guiñándole un poco para luego morder su labio unos segundos rozando sus labios de forma provocativa en aquel juego de seducción que habían mantenido desde hacía varios años, se fueron acercando mas y mas y cuando sus labios se rozaron la chica le separo con brusqueza mirándole con sonrisa victoriosa.

James la mire de forma desafiante y se acercó de nuevo mordiendo su cuello levemente sabiendo lo que eso provocaba en ella y mientras acariciaba su pierna con la mano provocando que ella se pegara más a él y entonces cuando ella estaba rendida él se separo con delicadeza y le guiño un ojo de forma juguetona.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo, viene alguien-Dijo antes de morderle la barbilla a forma de despedida y luego se alejó por uno de los pasadizos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, nunca venían mal momentos como esos de provocación.

Durante el resto de la mañana, James desayuno de forma abundante y luego salió a los jardines donde se echó sobre el césped hasta que Rose llegó y le despertó de su adormilamiento, hablaron durante unas horas hasta que empezaron a observar revuelo entre la gente, James se despidió de ella y entró al castillo siguiendo el camino que seguían la mayoría de las personas hasta uno de las ventanas, desde ahí se observó como un barco se acercaba por el lago y entonces lo entendió casi se había olvidado de porque ese día no estaban teniendo clase, y la razón se estaba acercando por el lago y en un carruaje conducido por caballos alados de un tamaño inmenso que se aproximaba por el cielo, los demás colegios que participarían en el torneo de los tres magos, habían hecho su aparición estelar.

Desde entonces, todo fue movimiento y nervios entre la gente por ver a los alumnos seleccionados por cada colegio como posibles campeones y que permanecerían ese año junto a ellos.

Horas después la mayoría estaban sentados ya en la sala común y charlaban expectantes por ver a los posibles futuros campeones, James hacía unas horas que se había reunido con Arthur, y aunque también estaba curioso por saber contra quien lucharía tampoco se mostraba tan entusiasmado como el resto o como sus primos.

De repente, todos guardaron silencio como presintiendo lo que vendría a continuación, las grandes puertas del salón comedor se abrieron y por ellas empezaron a pasar alumnos vestidos con capas de ropa aparentemente muy pesadas compuestas con pieles y los cuales mostraban una expresión sería y fría; los alumnos atravesaron toda la sala mientras miraban con dureza al resto de alumnos de Hogwarts, cuando llegaron ante la mesa de los profesores la directora se levanto y saludo a un hombre fornido con cabello negro y ligeramente largo, aparentaba unos 40 años, que la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían descubierto quien era, Viktor Krum, antigua estrella del quidditch mundial y hacia unos años director del colegio Durmstrang, tras unos escasos minutos donde hubo una leve conversación entre los dos, los alumnos se alejaron a un lado colocándose en una mesa habilitada para su casa, el gran comedor había sido habilitado esa misma mañana por los profesores debido a que tras la guerra en la reconstrucción se había reformado el colegio para que se pudiera modificar como ocurrió en la clase del profesor Lupin.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que el colegio Beauxbatons hiciera presencia , algo que se avecino en cuando una leve ráfaga de aire golpeo los rostros de los jóvenes y como más de uno sintió un leve mareo y aturdimiento, en los siguientes segundos las alumnas del colegio francés empezaron a desfilar con elegancia atravesando el gran comedor ante la atenta mirada de los allí presentes y ocasionando el embobamiento de la mayoría de los chicos que se dejaron llevar por los poderes ocasionados por las alumnas de Beauxbatons descendientes de veelas, y que hacía que más de uno mirara casi babeante a el grupo de alumnas que más poder parecían tener sobre los chicos y que dominaban el desfile del colegio francés que avanzaba por la sala.

James observaba atento a la cantidad de alumnas francesas que desfilaban ante ellos y se percató de su embobamiento haciendo fuerza mental para resistir los poderes mágicos de las semi-veelas y observo a su alrededor viendo a sus primos todos observando fijamente a las francesas mientras las chicas miraban de forma reprobatoria a los chicos bajo los efectos de esos poderes mágicos, tras cerrar los ojos unos segundos para concentrarse y cerrar su mente lo poco que le había enseñado su padre , pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para resistir todos los poderes de las semi-veelas juntas y poder observarlas una a una, todas eran bellas, pero vistes de una a una ninguna era nada del otro mundo aunque sus uniformes de un color azulado y que acababa en un estilo falda que mostraba las piernas de las chicas podía ocasionar por si solo un embobamiento sin necesidad de ningún poder.

Mientras las directoras se saludaban siguiendo el proceso anterior con el director de Durmstrang, James siguió observando las chicas llamándole la atención una en particular, una chica rubia, pero no platino como la mayoría de las otras, sino un rubio , más natural, menos artificial, un rubio mezclado con algunos colores algo más oscuros bastante atrayente entre tanto color rubio platino como era natural en las descendientes de veelas, la chica estaba situada casi al final de la que había deducido como zona donde estaban situadas las chicas con los poderes mágicos , ya que detrás se encontraban alumnas que caminaban no de forma tan lúcida, e incluso algún alumno camuflado entre tanta chica, la colocación de la chica hacía suponer que aunque quizás poseía algo, no debía ser de un nivel muy agresivo pero físicamente, sin duda era la más bella del grupo aunque la atracción que provocaban las demás sobre la gente, la hacía ver inferior a las otras, su figura era esbelta, estilosa, elegante y realmente apetecible, la chica sin duda era espectacular, y casi desde que James se percató de ella había dejado de observar al resto, estaba bajo los poderes de veela de nuevo? Lo dudaba, bajo esos efectos en realidad no solían fijarte tanto en los detalles, en cambio el estaba observando cada detalle de la chica, y cada detalle le gustaba más.

Durante unos segundos siguió bajo los efectos de aquello, no sobre los del poder de veela, sino el poder de atracción que había provocado la chica sobre él, como un imán que afectaba a sus ojos de forma agresiva, entonces observó como la chica se giró seguramente notando la fija mirada solo en ella de alguien, y no como el resto, que observaba el grupo en general, la mirada de la chica rebuscó entre la gente hasta que se centró en la de él, y James , desde aquella distancia, que rodaba los 10 metros, habría jurado que sus ojos era de un color azul cielo tan brillante y bello, que casi deslumbraba y reflejaba la luz de las velas que flotaban en la sala, maldita sea, ella le había descubierto, pero él no era capaz de retirar la mirada de ella, se reprimió a sí mismo, ella pensaría que era otro más que se dejaba afectar por sus poderes, odiaba ser uno más, odiaba ser mediocre cuando él, sabía lo mucho que podía dar de sí, sus miradas se cruzaron, y la chica casi descubriendo el pensamiento de represión en el rostro de James , ladeo una leve sonrisa a este que James captó mentalmente al momento, sin duda, todo aquello estaba siendo como una experiencia, indescriptible para él, maldita sea, se estaba prácticamente humillando ante ella mostrándose como mediocre, y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Entonces un codazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y giró su rostro encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Arthur, James se sintió como salir de un trance, pero un trance diferente al que había sentido cuando las chicas habían entrado en la sala, observó al resto y vió a la mayoría de los chicos ya recuperados intentando evitar mirar a las chicas para no volver a caer ante sus poderes, no lo entendía, era el único que aún había estado mirando fijamente al grupo?, las veelas habían cesado sus acciones y el aún había seguido embobado?, no podía ser, James no entendía nada, y aún menos por el sentimiento que notaba en su estomago, como lo que sintió la primera vez que capturó una Snitch antes de caer sobre el agua del lago cercano a la casa de sus abuelos, que narices le había ocurrido? , tras quedarse unos segundos pensativo, se giró de nuevo, buscando la mirada de la chica de nuevo pero el colegio Beauxbatons ya se había ido a sentar a su mesa por lo que la buscó por toda la mesa casi con un toque de desesperación hasta que la encontró, volvió a sentir esa sensación en el estomago al verla reír y sonreír, aunque con un deje de decepción al ver que charlaba con las demás chicas y no le miraba a él.

Después de aquello James se giro de nuevo, evitando que la chica se diera cuenta que le volvía a mirar y el quedara aun mas humillado, y durante el resto de la noche, casi no presto atención a las charlas de los 3 directores, él simplemente estaba concentrado en no mirar de nuevo a la chica, en no quedar mal ante ella, hasta el punto de casi no comer nada algo que extraño a los Weasley, ya que James solía ser el que más comía , ninguno entendía que pasaba, James estaba extraño, y la cosa, es que ni el mismo, por mucho que le diera vueltas a lo ocurrido, entendía que narices le había pasado, hasta ahora había sentido atracción por muchas chicas, pero nunca, hasta el punto en el que había estado inmerso hacía unos segundos, hasta el punto, de que durante unos segundos, no existiera nada más que ella, para sus ojos.

Bueno, ahí está el 4º capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís y bueno, hoy mismo me voy 8 días a Londres, asi que por lo menos tardare unos 10-14 días en subir el próximo capítulo y nada que muchas gracias por seguir mi primer fic, espero que os esté gustando la historia y nos vemos en dos semanas

Un saludo y espero vuestros reviews


End file.
